¿un pan?
by Phantomhive Ciel
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños a Syaoran, bueno ¿nadie se acordo? ¿por qué una extraña lo felicita? ¿un pan? ¿memorias? mal summary


Happy Birthday!

A Syaoran quien es propiedad de Kinomoto Sakura

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de CLAMP y yo solo hago esto por reviews y por Syaoran

**

Todo pasa por una razón. Si eso es seguro, tal vez pasen cosas malas pero, no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable.

Un día como cualquier otro, una chica castaña de ojos esmeraldas como siempre apurada para llegar a la escuela, su nombre, Sakura Kinomoto, una normal, común y corriente, con habilidades para las actividades físicas y muy alegre

-Sakura buenos días- la joven que saludaba a la castaña era su prima y mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, de cabellos azabache y ojos amatistas, sones para el canto, el diseño y la cocina

-buenos días Tomoyo- dijo la de ojos esmeraldas jadeando de la carrera que tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo

-tranquila el profesor aún no ha llegado- la amatista se limitó a sonreír, era la rutina de todos los días

-gracias- dijo la castaña pasando a sentarse a su lugar siendo seguida por su prima

En ese momento Li Syaoran entró, de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar cuerpo escultural pues ser capitán del equipo de soccer tenía sus frutos, un chico bastante popular entre le población femenina del instituto

-buenos días Syaoran- dijo una de las compañeras de clases, Megumi Minamoto de cabellos rojizos probablemente teñidos y ojos miel, de una reputación un tanto dudosa, fiel admiradora del castaño, sin embargo aquel él escucho el saludo se paso de largo con el seño fruncido, no es que fuera muy sociable pero era cortes

-¿Qué pasara con Li?- preguntó la castaña quien platicaba con la azabache en su lugar cerca de la ventana, observando un pañuelo un tanto vienjo dentro de su mochila

-ni idea-la amatista no le dio importancia pues no conocía al castaño, solo eran compañeros de clases

**

-Syaoran, hola- decía un joven bastante apuesto con cabellos negro-azulados, ojos zafiro y unos anteojos peculiares, sub-capitán del equipo de soccer, Eriol Hiragizawa

-no estoy de humor Eriol- dijo el ambarino fríamente pasándose de largo para solo sentarse en su lugar aún con el seño fruncido

-¿te levantaste con el pie equivocado?- dijo el de ojos zafiro burlándose del capitán de soccer, costumbre en su amistad

-no molestes- dijo él otro cortantemente, por lo que el de gafas se limitó a sonreír y salir de aquel lugar, si alguien conocía bien a Syaoran Li era Eriol Hiragizawa su amigo de la infancia, y tenía bastante claro que cuando no estaba de humor había que dejarlo solo

-Daidouji, Kinomoto- dijo Eriol a forma de saludo a las primas quienes se encontraban hablando

-que tal Hiragizawa- dijo la castaña tan amigable como siempre, por alguna razón ese chico le agradaba

-¿Qué pasa con Li?- pregunto nuevamente la castaña, no sabía por qué pero le estaba prestando mucha atención a Li

-no tengo idea, de seguro al rato se le pasa- dijo él del cabello negro-azulado restándole importancia

-¿estás seguro? Se ve un poco enojado- esta vez Daidouji intervino

-sí no se preocupen, bueno debo irme- dijo el de ojos zafiro dirigiéndose a su lugar pues el profesor había llegado

Así se pasó todo el día el ambarino de un humor insoportable sin hablarle a nadie, ignorando a todos. La castaña no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba, él normalmente no se comportaría así en especial con su mejor amigo

-Syaoran, quieres…- hora del almuerzo, Li Syaoran sentado debajo de un árbol de Sakura, en silencio, Megumi Minamoto tratando de ligar con él nuevamente

-no-y nuevamente siendo rechazada por él

-bien- ella solo se retiró tranquila dejándolo completamente solo

Tomoyo y Sakura solo lo veían desde lejos, almorzando en el jardín como siempre, sin embargo se notaba a leguas la inquietud de cierta esmeralda observando constantemente a cierta persona de mal humor

-Sabes creo que alguien debería hablar con él- finalmente soltó

-si tal vez tengas razón-dijo Tomoyo sin despegar la vista de su almuerzo, no dándole importancia

-creo que iré a hablar con él –en ese momento atrajo la total atención de su prima, Sakura era amigable pero no hasta este grado

-pero Sakura ni siquiera hablas con él- no podía dejar que ese tal Li le hiciera alguna groseria a su adorada prima

-si, pero siento que debo hacer algo-dijo ella con ojos de cachorro, la castaña sabía perfectamente que la amatista no se podría rehusar a eso

-Sakura, no creó que tenga muchas ganas de hablar-dijo la azabache, preocupada por la castaña

-pues entonces regresare-dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo

-bien- suspiró Tomoyo viendo a su prima dirigiéndose hacía aquel árbol de Cerezo

--

-Hola Li- la gentil voz de Sakura llamó la atención del ambarino

-Kinomoto no tengo ganas de hablar- Li simplemente se veía más enojado que aquella mañana

-ten- la esmeralda le extendió un pan ignorando la descortesía del castaño sin perder aquella bella sonrisa

-¿Qué?- él castaño simplemente no entendía ahí estaba Sakura Kinomoto dándole un pan

-pense que tal vez tendrías hambre y por eso estas de mal humor- la castaña seguía sin perder aquella sonrisa, el semblante del castaño se suavizó

-gracias…- el castaño solo tomo el pan, mirándola con agradecimiento

-si bueno entonces me voy-la castaña se iba a retirar para volver con su prima quien observaba todo desde la parte contraria del jardín

-espera- se escucho la voz varonil del castaño

-¿eh?- la castaña respondió con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, tal vez ahora si le diría cual era su problema

-siéntate- dijo el ambarino desviando su vista hacía el pan, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de conocer a esa chica desde hace tiempo y algo le decía que le contara su problema

-ah, claro- Sakura solo se sentó tranquilamente

-sabes normalmente este día es muy importante para mí- y el empezó a hablar mientras la esmeralda solo lo escuchaba

-¿de verdad?- dijo la castaña curiosa por escuchar la razón

-es mi cumpleaños-él solo sonrió de forma melancólica

-oh… felicidades-dijo ella, no tenía idea, ahora entendía todo

-y el único regalo o felicitación que me han dado es este pan- soltó una pequeña risa, el humor de aquel castaño estaba mejorando

-ya veo, por eso tu humor-sonrió la castaña, sentía que debía hacer algo más por aquel castaño

-si…- él solo miraba aquel pan

-sabes para mejorar tu día te invito un helado después de clases- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-pero si ni siquiera nos hablamos en clase-el estaba un poco confundido, era común que las chicas le invitarán pero ella solo lo invitaba con una intención pura

-no importa, bueno debo irme la campana esta por sonar- la castaña se levanto y empezó a caminar a donde estaba su prima

-Kinomoto- el castaño la llamó-gracias-por primera vez en el día se veía una sonrisa tierna en aquel castaño

-no hay problema- dijo Kinomoto siguiendo su camino

Así pasaron las clases con un Li más tranquilo, al final de las clases como lo acordado Syaoran esperó por Sakura para ir por el helado

-bueno Tomoyo tengo que irme- se despedía la esmeralda

-si cuídate- la amatista la abrazó estaba preocupada por ella, sin embargo ella estaba feliz, muy feliz

-gracias por esperarme-y ambos se encontraron a la entrada del colegio

-denada- dijo él después de todo a la que debía agradecerse es a ella

-bueno entonces como te prometí vamos por esos helados-lo tomó de la mano de una forma inocente dirigiéndose a comprar aquellos helados

-Kinomoto yo quería agradecerte…-él estaba sonrojado

-no te preocupes, además es un día perfecto para un helado ¿no te parece?- agradeció internamente, no era bueno para eso

Toda la tarde los castaños conversaron mientras degustaban aquellos helados de la fuente de sodas que se encontraba cerca del parque pingüino. A decir verdad el ambarino estaba sorprendido como es que nunca le había hablado y en ese momento se encontraban hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se sentía tan feliz y cómodo hablando así con ella, de las pocas jóvenes en la escuela que no trataba de conquistarlo, siempre se había limitado a saludarlo con una sonrisa

-De verdad Sakura te agradezco mucho, creo que hayas hecho esto por mí- tenía esa sonrisa, lo que hacía más feliz a la castaña

-denada… Syaoran- la había llamado por su nombre aparentemente ya eran amigos

-bueno esta oscureciendo, creo que será mejor irnos a casa-el ambarino se puso de pie tomando sus cosas

-sí, tienes razón- la esmeralda lo imitó

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- dijo él una vez salieron de la fuente de sodas

-no te molestes, queda a unas cuantas calles de aquí- la castaña no había perdido su sonrisa en todo el día

-bueno entonces nos veremos mañana- dijo él y ambos se fueron en diferentes direcciones

Así los dos castaños se separaron dirigiéndose a sus hogares, cuando el ambarino ya se había alejado de aquel lugar escucho una voz que se dirigía a él

-SYAORAN- era aquel de ojos zafiro

-¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí?- el ambarino se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo en frente de él jadeando

-Lo siento mucho, me olvide de tu cumpleaños, por eso estabas de tan mal humor esta mañana- solo le extendió un caja envuelta, un regalo

-gracias- él sonrió, después de todo si se había acordado

-te estuve buscando toda la tarde, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo el de anteojos emprendiendo la marcha junto a su amigo

-pasando el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- el castaño sonrió y siguió caminando, mañana sería el comienzo para conocer más a aquella castaña

**

FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué lloras?- decía un niño de aproximadamente 5 años cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, acercándose a una niña de su misma edad de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos castaños un poco más claros que los de él

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y me perdí no encuentro a mis padres, tengo hambre y…-ella sollozaba cada vez más fuerte

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ten puedes comerlo-le extendió un pan

-pero…- ella dejo de sollozar mirando al niño, no podía quitarle su comida

-tranquila, yo estoy bien- le animó a que lo tomara, ella sonrió y empezó a comer con bastante rapidez dejando muchas moronas del pan sobre su rostro, él sonrió y le ofreció su pañuelo

-gracias- ella lo tomó y se limpió

-SAKURA- un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños con gafas se acercaba

-Padre-el padre de la niña perdida, aquella pequeña castaña corrió hacía su padre

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos tenías preocupados- abrazó a su hija, por fin estaba tranquilo

-estaba con… ¿A dónde se fue?-el niño había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

-¿de quién hablas hija?- preguntó el hombre al no ver a nadie

-de mi amigo, me felicito por mis cumpleaños y me dio el pañuelo-ella lo buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente

-hija se está haciendo tarde, es hora de que regresemos- dijo él hombre al notar la hora

-bien-ella se resigno y gritó –ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO Y TE PROMETO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER- segura de cumplir su promesa y también segura de que él la estaba escuchando

*FIN*

Algo improvisado pero es para el cumple de Syaoran


End file.
